In conventional locomotive imaging systems, cameras collect video information of the locomotive or surrounding railroad system, which is then typically stored in a memory of a processor. For example, such collected video information may include a railroad signal image collected from a railroad signal positioned adjacent to a railroad track. The processor may attempt to determine the color of the railroad signal, for purposes of controlling the operation of the locomotive, such as determining whether to continue along a portion of the railroad track, for example.
These conventional locomotive imaging systems may have complex recognition software and/or hardware to determine whether a collected image of a railroad signal is a particular color, for example. However, these conventional imaging systems have several drawbacks, such as in determining the color of railroad signals painted with a color coating. These conventional imaging systems may determine the color of such railroad signals based on the color coating, and thus the determination may not be indicative of whether the railroad signal is in an active status (e.g., on or off, blinking), which in-turn minimizes the significance of the determined color. Thus, there is a need for an imaging system which determines a color of the railroad signal, but also verifies that the railroad signal is in an active status.